


The Promise in the Leaves

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: The Promise in the LeavesCiel is now a demon, and Sebastian dearly misses the days he had before - the lighthearted moments of the game he played with Ciel, his 'young master.' When Fall arrives, Sebastian decides to ask his little lord for another promise, this one written not in blood, but in their hearts.The chapter titles will be in Latin, so check the notes for the translations.Also, I have yet to finish season one so this might be inaccurate.This is my first 'gift' to any user here, so ^^





	The Promise in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosweetie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/gifts).



> as if nothing has changed

          The Promise in the Leaves

Ciel is now a demon, and Sebastian dearly misses the days he had before - the lighthearted moments of the game he played with Ciel, his 'young master.' When Fall arrives, Sebastian decides to ask his little lord for another promise, this one written not in blood, but in their hearts.

The chapter titles will be in Latin, so check the notes for the translations.  
Also, I have yet to finish season one so this might be inaccurate.

Chapter 1  
Quasi Nihil Mutatum

As if nothing has changed…..

Is a motto Sebastian has worn in his blackened heart for decades, a promise as visible as the contract between him and Ciel. A promise that even now he is made to uphold despite the fact that so much has changed.

And so much had gone wrong. The pit in Sebastian's mind - one might say his soul, but that was no longer a joke but an insulting reminder - was a deep abyss since it could no longer be filled by the sweet promise of Ciel's soul. A soul, Sebastian knows, that he wholly deserved. This feeling of emptiness, of incompletion, filled Sebastian until his every thought was consumed by Ciel’s soul.

But even then, demons had souls, and if Sebastian so desired his lord’s soul then why had he not devoured it? The answer was simple - devouring a demon’s soul would not satiate him as a human’s soul would. The contract that bound them was still physically there, and it's effectiveness had been proven - if Sebastian was no longer bound, he would devour Ciel’s soul regardless if it was demonic or not in nature - but it no longer held Sebastian to the promise it had all those years ago. And now, watching Ciel clad in black, Sebastian felt as if that outfit mirrored his sour mood.

How he longed to hear his lord speak like he had before, to ask him questions in a naive innocence that belied the knowledge he had of the world’s cruelness. How Sebastian longed to see the ocean blue of Ciel’s eye yet again, cold and laced with a pensiveness all too keen for a child. But even then Ciel hadn't been a child. Even as he aged and grew, his physical appearance stayed the same while his mind had grown and his thoughts turned to what would happen at the end of their contract.

Sebastian still remembered how, in what was supposed to be Ciel’s final moments, the young lord’s soul had crooned sweetly to him in between Ciel’s relaxed breaths. Sebastian had so longed for this adjoining, this kiss that would rob Ciel of his all too short life. Brushing off the eyepatch, Sebastian had breathed in Ciel’s scent slowly, savoring both his scent and the taste of his soul as he prepared to say goodbye to the soul he had so dearly loved. Little did he know it wouldn't be goodbye. Little did he know Ciel’s scent would be marred and melded with the scent of a demon, heavy and choking with the lingering scent of death. 

Such a putrid smell was used to sense a demon as they took in the lives and memories of a human, but Sebastian had never thought it would mar Ciel’s scent. One that he had been drawn to from the very first day he had met him,  bloodstained and terrified, awash in the scent of blood. Sebastian had taken his hand, eager and questing for another soul so he could forget the overall taste of his previous master’s soul, which had been wholly unappetizing. Frankly, he wondered why he had taken that one girl’s hand. Was it out of his own hunger….or his demonic lust, insatiable in his quest for a mate? 

Nonetheless, Sebastian had to proceed as if nothing had changed. 

Even if everything had.


End file.
